User blog:AyanoxBudoship/yandere
Oops! There were a lot of weird bugs with the End-of-Day sequence in the previous build. yanderdev guesses it’s to be expected, since he changed practically everything about it and couldn’t test every one of the numerous scenarios. If you played yesterday’s build, then you saw a buggy, half-functional version of the EoD sequence I wanted you to see. However, we feel confident that the latest version is fully operational and bug-free! he also made a handful of minor improvements. For example, now you actually see the police discovering an unconscious girl in a box, instead of just seeing the box itself: When the player leaves school – or when the school day ends – there are several events that may need to transpire. Depending on the player’s actions, the police might arrive at school, someone might get called into the guidance counselor’s office, a club might get shut down, etc. Instead of depicting these scenarios visually with 3D models and animations, we have been using pink words on a black background to describe what happens when the school day ends. we call this the “End-of-Day” sequence. Even though he almost never mention it in the videos or blog posts, it’s one of the most important (and complex!) aspects of the entire game! From the beginning, I’ve always wanted the End-of-Day sequence to have visuals, instead of being text floating in an empty black void. As of now, I’m proud to say that the End-of-Day sequence finally has visuals! The visuals are very, very simple, but they’re still much better than plain text on a black background. Here’s an example of what the player will see if the police arrive at school and arrest Yandere-chan for murder: Huge improvement, don’t you think? I regard many of the current animations to be placeholders; I’m planning to have them replaced with improved versions in the future. The End-of-Day sequence has visuals for all of the following circumstances: The police arriving at school Whether or not the police find any corpses Whether or not the police find any murder weapons Whether or not the police find any fingerprints on the murder weapons Whether or not the police find anything helpful on the school’s security cameras Whether or not the police find Yandere-chan guilty of a crime Whether or not the police find an unconscious tranquilized student inside of a musical instrument case Whether or not masks are banned from school, as a result of security cameras or eyewitnesses seeing a masked killer at school The police leaving school Yandere-chan stalking Senpai and returning home A student (like Kokona) being sent to the guidance counselor One of Info-chan’s “Schemes” failing (like failing to complete the Scheme that involves Sakyu Basu’s ring, or failing to complete the Scheme that involves stealing an answer sheet from the faculty room) A club shutting down Yandere-chan returning to school to retrieve a tranquilized victim Whether or not the school erects a fence to prevent rooftop-related deaths in the future Whether or not Megami orders the installation of security cameras and metal detectors in response to a student council member’s death Whether or not Yandere-chan is arrested Whether or not another student besides Yandere-chan is arrested Whether or not the police investigate a corpse that fell from the school roof, was poisoned, was drowned, or was electrocuted Because of the sheer number of different outcomes that can occur during the End-of-Day sequence, it’s possible that there are some bugs in the current build. I tried to bug-test it as much as possible, but something might have slipped past me. Rest assured that if there are any bugs, I’ll address them in the next build! Speaking of fixing bugs, I also fixed a bunch of bugs in the latest build. Click “Continue Reading” to see a list of everything that was fixed! Continue reading → | 38 Comments October 17th Bug-Fixing Build Posted on October 17, 2018 Oops! There was a new critical bug in the previous build. I’ve released an update that solves the problem, along with a bunch of other assorted bugs. To read a list of everything that is fixed or different in the latest build, scroll down beneath this beautiful illustration by Kaizo Bear! Continue reading → | 59 Comments October 16th Bug-Fixing Build Posted on October 16, 2018 There were still a few bugs lingering around in the previous build, so I’m releasing a new build that addresses those issues! To read a list of everything that is new/fixed/different in the latest build, please scroll down past this gorgeous cosplay by HeartlessAquarius, photographed by Deegan Marie Photography! If you’d like to see more of her work, check her out on: Facebook | Instagram | Twitter | Tumblr | IMDB Continue reading → | 26 Comments October 15th Bug-Fixing Build Posted on October 15, 2018 Because of the wide, sweeping changes made to the game in the previous update, I expected a lot of new bugs to pop up. Fortunately, it was a lot more stable than I thought it would be! However, there were still some issues, which I’ve decided to address with a new build. To read a list of everything that was fixed or changed in the latest build, please scroll down past this absolutely gorgeous illustration of Yandere-chan by Hanna Fugulin! Continue reading → | 44 Comments Light Music Club and Guidance Counselor in Yandere Simulator Posted on October 14, 2018 EDIT: Oops! I accidentally uploaded a build with the Light Music Club disabled…but I’ve uploaded a new build where that bug is fixed. If you don’t see the Light Music Club, please re-download the game. I apologize for the inconvenience! It took much longer than expected to acquire all of the assets necessary to implement the Light Music Club. I didn’t want to let any time go to waste, so while waiting for LMC assets, I implemented the next item on my checklist of core features. The result is that today’s build contains two new features – the LMC and the guidance counselor! To see a list of everything that is new or different in the latest build, click “Continue Reading”! Continue reading → | 83 Comments October Development Update Posted on October 1, 2018 Hello! It’s the first day of a new month, so I think it’s a good time to give you an update on my progress. The Light Music Club is 90% implemented. To finish implementing them, I require a small number of animations (five, I think), a few voiced lines, and some simple 2D artwork. Over the past month, a lot of unfortunate things have happened; two volunteers had their computers break, another volunteer had to fly to another country because of a family emergency, and another volunteer simply disappeared without explanation. The Light Music Club is highly dependent on volunteer assistance, so if critical volunteers aren’t available, I simply have to wait until they’re available again (or in some cases, find replacements). In an ideal world, the Light Music Club would have been done within a span of 2 weeks…but that simply isn’t how things worked out. Whenever I’ve been unable to make progress on the Light Music Club, I spent that time working on other features. A lot of time over the past month was spent on “wish fulfillment”; working on features that I’ve been daydreaming about for months or even years. The magical girl minigame, the martial arts practice minigame, improvements to the game’s framerate, and miscellaneous stuff like making all of the club leaders have meetings on Friday. It’s been incredibly fulfilling and satisfying to finally implement these things. I worked on these types of features to pass the time while waiting for Light Music Club assets. However, I recently ran out of “wish fulfillment” features to work on, so I’ve turned my attention back to “core gameplay” features. On that note: As I recently mentioned, I’ve been working on the guidance counselor. I’m delighted to inform you that I’ve made tremendous progress on her! Here’s what has currently been implemented: Teachers no longer expel you immediately when they catch you misbehaving. Instead, they send you to the guidance counselor. All teacher voiced lines have been replaced / updated to reflect this. When talking with the guidance counselor, the player has to come up with some sort of excuse for their recent behavior. This is an interactive “minigame” that involves quick reading and quick reflexes. If the player succeeds at the minigame, they are allowed to leave her office, and normal gameplay resumes. If the player fails the minigame, they are either suspended or expelled, depending on how badly they screwed up. If you’re suspended for 5 days on Thursday, you obviously can’t come to school on Friday, so this is an automatic game over. The guidance counselor’s dialogue changes depending on whether or not it’s the first/second/third time she’s had to lecture you for whatever you’ve done wrong. The player is no longer able to freely walk around inside of the guidance counselor’s office at any time; you can have meetings with her, but you can’t bring things into her office or speak to her when you’re bloody/insane. There is still work that remains to be done: If the player tries to use the same excuse multiple times, the guidance counselor is going to call you out. If the player tells an obvious lie (blaming something on the delinquents when the delinquents are all dead/expelled) the guidance counselor is going to call you out. If the player keeps getting sent to the guidance counselor, she will become less lenient and deliver harsher punishments. All of her animations are currently placeholders, and need to be replaced with better ones. I have all of her voiced lines (almost 70!) and all of Yandere-chan’s voiced lines, but I haven’t implemented them yet. Implementing the guidance counselor has gone by much, much faster than implementing the Light Music Club, since the guidance counselor isn’t as dependent on assets from volunteers. After I receive a handful of animations, I’ll have everything I need to implement her. In fact, it’s likely that the guidance counselor will be finished before the Light Music Club, since I still need to wait for some volunteers to become available again before I can continue making progress on the LMC. Since both features are so close to completion, I won’t release any new builds until after both features are finished. If I complete the guidance counselor and still don’t have what I need to finish the LMC, then I’ll just move on to one of the next features on my checklist; making students react to blood, further improving the framerate, working on the mysterious obstacle, implementing a save/load system, implementing the intro cutscene, etc. Category:Blog posts